


A Good Day for Thongs

by FujoshiTings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Squirting, Swords, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings
Summary: Vinsmoke Sanji has been away from his crew, the Straw Hats for a few months now, stranded on an island full of feminine men. Before he knows it, he's embraced the curled wigs, frilly dresses, and won't be caught dead leaving his quarters without a full face of make up! But, it's all for the sake of getting stronger! Not that his crew would understand that, especially a certain three sword carrying, directionless bonehead.But one day, said bonehead,theRoronoa Zoro, comes tumbling from the sky catching him and the other "ladies" during afternoon tea. As he feared, Zoro doesn't understand at all and before he knows it they've revert back to how they were on the ship: at each other's throats. But Sanji has a surprise in store for that arrogant swordsman, a lesson to show him who's the superior of the two.[Commissioned by littlexfujoshi and posted with her permission]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Put Your Face It It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDee/gifts).



> Hello Again!
> 
> I hope that y'all enjoy this fic as much as littlexfujoshi has since I wrote it at her request! There's more to come so stay on the lookout and if you like what you read, consider commissioning me! 
> 
> All the best,  
> Riza ([FujoshiTings](https://linktr.ee/fujoshitings))

“That dress looks absolutely  _ stunning _ on you Sanji-san!” The other “women” crowded around him, touching the silky material reverently, some going so far as to trace his delicate stitching at the seams. “It’s a crime only  _ we’ll _ see you shining this brightly!”

“Thank you ladies,” Sanji responded, giving into his urge to do a little twirl. “I’m happy it’s only us because no one else would appreciate the work I’ve—”

_ BOOM!  _

They all froze at the noise, wincing as it was followed by sounds of tearing and shouts from down the hill. Today, it had been Sanji’s turn to hold the monthly tea on the island. Since splitting with the rest of his crew, the Straw Hats, to fulfill their vow to grow stronger, Sanji had given himself over to the “women” of the island. 

Though they scared him at first, and sometimes still did with their _enthusiasm._ However, they were true masters at his style of fighting. In fact, just fending them off in the beginning made his kicks pack a heavier whallop than before. Sanji was starting to lose track of time, falling deeper into his new reality. 

One that consisted of dresses, curly wigs doused in hairspray, and tons of makeup. And of course they loved their tea. It was an honor to hold the ceremonies and he’d gone all out today: he’d chosen the blonde wig Shirely made for him, with bangs and ringlets, the length of it falling just above his hips. He’d stitched his own dress, a forest green number that exposed his shoulders and trailed in the grass. He’d forgone shoes, anticipating he and the other  _ ladies  _ would spar after the usual gossip. 

But now, they had an intruder. A loud one at that. One that couldn’t stop cursing like the sailors of his childhood. A voice with a growling timbre complaining that he had no idea where he was though he followed Persona-chan’s directions. 

_ There’s no way…  _ Forgetting himself and those behind him, Sanji stumbled toward the commotion, not even trifling with lifting his dress up.  _ There’s no way that idiot is—!  _

But alas, at the bottom of the hill, in the rose bushes, was  _ that  _ Straw Hat. The one that grated his nerves more than anything.  _ Roronoa Zoro.  _

“Perona-chan lied, though I shouldn’t be surprised,” Zoro continued to grumble as he dusted off the shrubs and then stood. “This ain’t a training facility.”

It was at that moment that Sanji remembered two things: he was wearing a dress and said dress was somehow the exact shade as the hair of the man that stood in front of him, oblivious to his presence. 

As if reading his thoughts, Zoro finally looked up, catching his shocked gaze. “What are  _ you _ supposed to be?”

Sanji had limited options. He could run, but the directionally challenged oaf would just follow him, and in that stupid way that he had, pester him for directions. If he responded, there were two outcomes: he’d either recognize his voice and never let him live this down or he’d sneer at him and not only insult him, but the others as well. Though all outcomes were bad in their own way, Sanji didn’t want to cause problems for his Sensei’s. 

“I thought we were supposed to be getting stronger, idiot; shouldn’t that mean you’re better with directions by now?”

Zoro blinked at him. Once. Twice. And then a flurry of blinking before that shit eating grin made its way to his face. It was the grin Sanji despised the most not only for how condescending it felt, but because it emphasized his sharp jawline, that in the time apart, had grown sharper. “ _ Sanji _ ?! It’s  _ you _ ?”

And then came the laughter. Deep and sardonic as he took a step toward him.  _ Still as immature and rude as ever.  _ He could only watch as his fellow crew mate pointed at various aspects of his appearance, making comments between peals of laughter.  _ Yeah, yeah, yeah get it all out now asshole.  _

“I always,” Zoro gasped, finally getting control of himself, “thought you were a bit  _ girly _ , but I didn’t know it went  _ this  _ far!” He wiped a tear from his eye. 

“I wouldn’t expect a brute like you to understand, even if I dumbed it down to your level,” Sanji snapped, pulling at his dress so that his shoulders weren’t exposed anymore and then crossing his arms. As if that would erase the feeling of vulnerability spreading through him. “What are you doing here anyway? And where have you been?”

Zoro laughed again, though softer this time and for not as long. “Some creepy mansion.” Using his pinky he picked at his nose, finally looking at their surroundings. “Perona-chan dropped me at the shore earlier because Mi—” He abruptly cut off. 

“Because…” Sanji pressed, unable to resist the urge to put his hands on his hips. 

He disliked most things Zoro did, but he  _ really  _ couldn’t stand when the normally easy to read man turned opaque. One could feel the wall closing down between them when Zoro got like this, and usually no matter how one pestered him, he wouldn’t say what his tiny little brain was thinking. 

“I was told to train here, but obviously ghost girl is messing with me.” He flicked his finger before gripping one of his swords. “Maybe she sensed you trying to become a woman, and sent me here to stop you?” 

It was a joke in poor taste, as most of Zoro’s jokes at Sanji’s expense were, but it hit that part of him that had been ashamed of his new way of life, even though he felt freer and stronger than he ever had in his life. And the worst of his crew had seen him in this state and said aloud the very thing that nagged away at him… 

Sanji marched toward Zoro, who was now leering at him, putting power into his feet.  _ I’m going to stomp this bastard, once and for all.  _ So intent on making the other man eat his words, Sanji didn’t notice the large rock sticking out from the ground, and it snagged at the hem of his dress. The sound of it ripping faded into the background as he pitched forward, losing his balance. 

_ How embarrassing,  _ he couldn’t help but think, as Zoro’s eyes widened in surprise and muscular arms,  _ have they always been this defined,  _ reached out to stop him. Sanji fell into the other man’s hard chest, and he felt a large, warm hand at his lower back as they now laid on in the grass. 

Sanji felt his cheeks flame, the flush spreading to his ears as he felt cool air blowing over his now exposed lower half. If the dress hadn’t been enough, his underwear was exposed. Which, if he was wearing the kind men  _ normally _ wore, it wouldn’t be a problem. However, to prevent the others from talking about panty-lines, he’d opted for skimpy lace. A choice he regretted now as Zoro’s hand drifted lower. 

“You really  _ are _ turning into a girl!” The strong body underneath him shook with laughter. “Just wait until I tell the others about this, Luffy’s gonna—”

Sanji reached up and slapped his hand over that laughing mouth.  _ This bastard needs to finally be brought down a peg.  _ He pushed off Zoro, still holding a hand over that mocking mouth. He glared down at his crew mate, contemplating all the ways he could make him suffer. But first, he would remind him that while he may be  _ dressed  _ like a woman, he was  _ still  _ a man. 

For his part, Zoro looked up at him shocked at the tight grip over his mouth. Sanji squeezed for extra effect as he situated himself on top of the other man so that he straddled his upper chest while using his knees to restrain Zoro’s arms, the remnants of the bottom half of his dress revealing the white lace over his crotch. 

Sanji watched with delight as horror joined the shock in Zoro’s dark eyes as he stared at Sanji’s lower half. Despite himself, Sanji basked at having the upperhand and he could feel himself respond. Zoro stiffened further beneath him and his lips moved against the palm of Sanji’s hand. 

The sensation from the friction along with the high of being the one in control for once gave him a full-on erection.  _ Oh yeah, it  _ **_has_ ** _ been months since I’ve held a woman…  _ Memories of his past trysts filled his mind, and he sighed happily at the memories. He could feel liquid not only dripping from his nose, but from the tip of his stiff member.  _ I want to cum.  _

“Hey Zoro,” Sanji rasped, scooting up the man’s torso so that the now damp crotch of his underwear was at the other man’s chin, “let’s say that I am a girl, even with  _ this _ .” For extra emphasis he rubbed the damp spot of his underwear against Zoro’s chin. “Doesn’t that mean it’s  _ your  _ job to take responsibility?”

He finally removed his now wet hand, but only to help pry Zoro’s lips open. “If you bite it, I’ll use one of these,” he palmed the hilt of one of Zoro’s swords, “to cut off of this, making  _ you  _ the woman.” He grabbed at Zoro’s dick through the leather pants he wore, squeezing.

A thrill raced through him when he felt the other man’s member respond, hardening at his touch. Sanji met those dark eyes as he removed his hand from Zoro’s semi-hard erection to spring his own free as he pulled the hem of the thong down. 

_ Slap!  _

His length hit the other man square in the face and Sanji chuckled at Zoro tensing even more beneath him. Precum coated those thin lips as the tip of Sanji’s cock grazed them. The warmth and friction from them being slightly chapped sent goosebumps rippling over his skin. 

“Open,” he commanded, gripping Zoro’s jaw, yanking it down. 

He was met with less resistance than he anticipated and the lust that had been clouding his gaze parted some so that he could see the other man’s eyes more clearly.  _ What is this?  _ Though the horror and shock were still present, there was an underlying heat rippling in their depths. That heat intensified as Sanji leaned forward, using both hands to grip surprisingly soft hair as he slid himself into Zoro’s hot, wet mouth. 

Sanji almost blacked out from the pleasure at being swallowed whole. With each breath Zoro took, he could feel every little movement of his throat around him, the involuntary movements of Zoro’s tongue making him grip the other man’s hair tighter to prevent himself from exploding. “ _ Ngghhh. _ ”

His eyes shuttered close as he pushed further down Zoro’s throat, moans leaving his parted lips at the now seemingly intentional movements of the other man’s throat around him. His balls tightened as the tip of his cock hit the soft fleshy part at the back of Zoro’s throat. A flood of wetness coated his throbbing member as Zoro choked around Sanji’s girth.  _ I think I’m gonna cum.  _

If this were a woman, he would be embarrassed at how quickly he was about to finish, but this wasn’t. It was  _ Roronoa Zoro _ , the one guy that could get under his skin like no one else. The one guy that constantly challenged him, and made him feel like dead weight to the crew because “all he can do is kick people.” 

_ And look at you now,  _ Sanji thought vengefully as he rammed his cock in and out of the mouth of the object of ire.  _ Helpless, about to full of my cum.  _

“If you don’t swallow it all Zoro,” Sanji panted, thrusting faster, “I’ll hold you so tight,  _ you’ll  _ be the girliest girl here.”

With one final thrust, Sanji moaned and his orgasm rippled through him so hard, his toes curled. And he kept moaning as Zoro worked his throat around him to swallow every last drop.


	2. What Bras Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the events in _A Good Day For Thongs_!
> 
> Sanji isn't the only one with a thirst for revenge. A drunk Zoro hatches a plan that... makes him want more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank y'all again so much for reading! I was touched by the feedback from part one and would like to especially thank those that left comments! I hope y'all enjoy even more 😏
> 
> Happy New Year!  
> Riza (FujoshiTings)

Several hours later Sanji sat in a daze while the “ladies” fawned and twittered over Zorro, who they gave the head seat to at the end of the table. 

Shortly after he came, reason returned in full force and he’d quickly scrambled off his crew mate and fixed his appearance to the best of his ability. And not a moment too soon; the others had been worried about his taking so long and a few had finally found them. Since then, it’d been a flurry of activity: fixing Sanji’s dress and wig, dressing some of Zorro’s wounds, and of course, making Zorro the guest of honor. 

_ I want to go back to my quarters,  _ Sanji lamented as he shoved another spoonful of pudding in his mouth. 

As for Zorro, he was playing the part of guest of honor well; eating and drinking everything set in front of him. His angular face was tinted a shade of rose from all the alcohol and had loosened up around the “women” as a result. In fact, he was cracking jokes with the lot of them like he’d always been there. It was infuriating. 

_ Just you wait,  _ Sanji thought bitterly, dipping a cookie in the pudding before taking a large bite.  _ I’ll make you cave Zorro, just you wait.  _

Even being thoroughly drunk Zorro still remembered what transpired earlier that day, still feeling Sanji’s hard and thick dick spurting his load down his throat. It had tasted sweet, which made it easier to swallow but even harder to forget. 

He could feel his crew mate’s glare on the side of his face but continued to act as if he didn’t notice. When he found his way back to the mansion, he would give that ghost chick a piece of his mind and then some. But for now, he would guzzle all the free alcohol he could.  _ And show that long-legged freak why I’m second in-command.  _

Though, he would prefer better company, at least in the looks department. The girly men looked more garish the more glasses he emptied. Sanji however looked more and more striking. So much so that his eyes kept wandering to him in the corner.

He’d fixed his appearance again: the blonde wig from earlier was securely fastened with curls reaching his waist; the skin around his eyes was colored a dark purple and seemed to twinkle with every blink; his thin lips looked fuller and seemed to be stained from eating blackberries. 

“Sanji-chan is the best at makeup!” 

Zoro jumped at the surprisingly high-pitched voice coming from one of the “women” with five o’clock shadow. “I-is that what that gunk is on his face?”

They smiled at him while taking a sip from their glass that was full of something with bubbles. “Sanji-chan hasn’t put so much thought into an outfit in a while…” 

He wanted to roll his eyes and ask “so what,” but found himself checking out the rest of his crew mate’s get up. 

Rather than a full-on dress like earlier, Sanji wore a top the color of light blue flowers under moonlight, with a skirt of midnight black. If he didn’t know any better, he would mistake him for a woman at first glance. 

_ How is he even comfortable in that? _ Zoro wondered briefly if Sanji was being forced to dress that way; the underlying power he felt from everyone in the room was part of the reason he made an effort to keep it in check. If anyone was going to kill him, it wouldn’t be these “ladies.” 

The reminder of his training straightened his spine and he looked around the room, this time for an exit. Perona had made it clear earlier she wouldn’t come looking for him, and that he was responsible for getting back to the castle. 

“Another one of her stupid ‘pranks,’” he muttered to himself, finishing what was in his glass.

“You were literally on fire this morning darling Sanji-chan!” A loud tinkling voice suddenly shouted. “Soon you’ll be able to best even me!”

“You’re too kind Eri-san; you are the one that taught me the strength of skirts.”

_ The what…?  _ This time when Zoro chanced a glance in Sanji’s direction, the blonde was leaning against the table and standing next to the most feminine looking “lady” of the bunch; they wore a short black wig that seemed to stop just at the edge of their cleft chin, a floor-length dress the color of a stormy sea. Their arched eyebrows and small red lips made Zoro think they had money.

“I’ve made something special for the next time we spar, so I hope you're ready.” 

Unlike before, Sanji genuinely looked interested in what the other “lady” was saying. He looked like he belonged there and the small smile on his face was as genuine as it’d ever looked.  _ So, he’s wearing that get-up as part of his training?  _ Zorro couldn’t help but scoff at the absurdity of it all.  _ What kind of training means you have to dress like— _

The clatter of something falling interrupted his musings and he could only look from his empty glass to the scene in front of him wondering if he was the drunkest, he’d ever been. Because nothing else would explain the sight before him. 

Sanji and the dark-haired one were… dancing?  _ But wait.  _ Zoro shook his head because dancing was too  _ soft  _ a word for the back and forth unfolding at increasing speed between the two. He would never tell his crew mate, but he’d always been fascinated with the speed and accuracy of those long-legged attacks.

And it seemed during their time a part the curly eyebrowed bastard had gotten stronger than he could have anticipated. He could feel  _ Haki  _ from the feminine one, rippling from each strike which explained the disarray of tables, chairs, and food. Underscoring the thunderous kicks were shouts and giggles from the others around him. 

_ Is this a regular thing?  _ There was no other reason that no one was stepping in, in fact egging both on as they sparred. Zoro looked to Sanji’s face and felt himself smile. At some point when he’d been focused on the almost invisible flurry of their kicks, the blonde had found a cigarette to light, and smoke swirled around him. He could still make out a grin on his crew mate’s face and Zorro realized he’d never seen Sanji look so…  _ free.  _

Just as suddenly as they’d begun, Sanji and the black haired “women” stopped fighting. The blonde whipped the stray hair from the wig off his face and pulled it up, exposing his long neck. He looked only  _ slightly _ winded, but Zoro knew just how much energy it took to hold off attacks that walloped that much of a punch.  _ And so quickly too, while getting in your own hits!  _

He looked back at his glass, noting that someone had done him the kindness of refilling it. Taking a long drink, he thought back to his morning. Mihawk had been gone, called off somewhere before he’d woken for the day. When he’d tracked the ghost girl down, she’d said that Mihawk had left her with instructions:  _ Take him somewhere with strong fighters and make him find his way back. Then I’ll fulfill his request.  _

When Perona had dropped him off, literally, he couldn’t understand what she had been thinking. To be honest, he was still somewhat confused, but watching one of them fight he realized that he could maybe learn something. Not that he’d tell curly brows. No way. 

_ But he’s gonna get annoying if I just stay without saying why.  _ He shrugged, chugging the rest of his beer. He’d figure it out later. Now, he wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep the shock of the day off. Only problem was that he had no idea where he could stay and he refused to be vulnerable in front of the other “women.” 

“Sanji-kun, I think our guest is feeling sleepy.” The one from earlier suddenly was pulling him up with ease from the bench, pushing him in the opposite direction. “Since it seems you know each other, we decided he’ll stay with you!”

The scent of cloves, tobacco, and sweat filled Zoro’s nose as he hit a hard yet slim chest. Rough hands grabbed his upper arms, steading him. 

“Of course, Marie-san; goodnight everyone!” Those rough hands pulled on him and Zoro stumbled after the blonde. 

Once they were outside in the cool night air, Sanji released him but didn’t slow his pace. “Hurry up blockhead, my feet hurt.”

Zoro looked down and gawked at the size of the shoes his crew mate wore. It was a wonder how he walked in the foliage much less fighting someone so strong. “Your feet are gonna fall off!”

Sanji sighed. “Don’t be dramatic.” The other man abruptly stopped walking and leaned over to unbuckle the high-heeled shoes. Zoro was overcome with the urge to fight the blonde, if only to see who was stronger. But he could tell with the low hisses every few steps they took that it wouldn’t be that much of a fight. 

Before he could give it more thought, he effortlessly picked Sanji up, situated him so that his legs freely dangled over one of his arms, and he felt something hard underneath the back of the blonde’s top digging into the other arm at his back.  _ He’s wearing one of  _ **_those_ ** _ as well?  _

“Let me go idiot!” Sanji flailed about in his arms but he ignored it, thinking of when they got to wherever they were going.  _ I’m so tired but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.  _

“You don’t even know where you’re going, not that you ever do!” The blonde again squirmed, the hair of his wig tickling Zoro’s skin. 

“You were takin’ forever and I’m tired. Just tell me where to go!”

What felt like hours later, Zoro finally staggered over the threshold of Sanji’s cottage. It smelled of sugar and spice which was not unexpected. What was unexpected was the calm that rushed over him at the familiar scent.

_ Reminds me of being back on the ship. _

“Great, we finally made it! Now, let me down, you brute!” Zoro loosened his hold and Sanji freed himself easily, though he tripped into the bed steps away. 

The cottage was really more like a cozy room with a bathroom and kitchen. The bed closest to the door with the kitchen the size of a shoebox in the back left corner, a small couch adjacent to the bed, and a door to the bathroom to the right. 

“Is that how you thank me curly brows?” The usual bite that usually would have accompanied the question was lost to the exhaustion weighing him down. He fell forward onto the bed next to Sanji. 

“At least shower, you green haired bastard. And you’re sleeping on the couch so get up already!” Zoro felt Sanji shake him and resolved that if he didn’t react that the other man would give up and let him sleep.  _ Least you could do for what I did!  _

However, he’d forgotten how persistent the blonde was and it started to feel like his brain rattled inside his skull. Zoro grabbed Sanji’s wrist and yanked downward as he rolled onto his back so that the blonde would fall. 

_ He’s even wearing a bra.  _ Laying down made all the alcohol rush to Zoro’s head (or that was the excuse he’d use in the morning) and he put his hand underneath Sanji’s top until he met lacy, soft fabric. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot?” The curls from the wig had escaped from the tie he used earlier and his colored lips seemed to pout at him. 

Rather than try and come up with an answer, he kept exploring the heated, smooth skin of Sanji’s back before stopping again at the clasp in the back. “Why’re you wearing this thing?”

“I-it’s part of the outfit, now let me go!” The blonde struggled against him, but Zoro flexed his arms around the other man’s back to prevent him from getting free. 

“You have tits now? Let me see.” Zoro tried to unclasp the bra but his thick fingers kept slipping on the delicate fabric. 

Drunken annoyance propelled him to pull at the lace until it gave out with a satisfying tear. But rather than warm, pliable flesh spilling out against him, another toned chest rubbed against his own. He rolled them so that Sanji lay beneath him and he caged the blonde with his knees on either side of his legs. 

Sanji reached up as if to push him away, but he grabbed both wrists in his hands and raised them above the other man’s head. With his free hand, he continued his earlier exploration, ignoring the noises of protest. 

“Why are you so fucking strong when you’re— _ unhhhh! _ ” 

Zoro’s head snapped up to look at a now flushed Sanji, who now bit his bottom lip so hard it seemed it would pop from the pressure.  _ What’s this?  _

Waking somewhat from his stupor of curiosity, Zoro realized his fingers had been pinching and rolling the puckered flesh of the blonde’s nipple. When his nail scratched at the sensitive skin a hiss left the other man’s mouth and he could feel something grow insistent below. 

“If it weren’t for this,” Zoro said with a laugh, grinding into his crew mate’s growing erection beneath him, “I’d just think you were a flat chested girl.” He moved his hand to the other nipple, smirking at finding it just as erect as the one he’d teased. “You like being played with here?”

“A-as if blockhead!” 

Zoro laughed again at how weak the protest sounded. A half-baked plan formed in his head as Sanji’s protest seemed to wane with each movement of his fingers. He still had to get him back for what happened earlier after all. 

He pulled out the bandana in his back pocket and made quick working of tying the blonde’s hands together above him. Again, he ignored the half-hearted complaints from his crew mate as he used both of his hands to play with the ever-hardening nipples. 

The erection now sizable and stiff throbbed underneath him. Zoro shifted their positions and lifted up the skirt, revealing the blonde’s erection barely covered by another lacey scrap of fabric. Said scrap of lace didn’t cover puckered flesh seeming to glisten. 

“Even though you have a dick,” he muttered, reaching for the underwear and pushing it aside so that Sanji’s dick and asshole were within easy view. “Here seems to be just like a woman.”

He traced a finger around the quivering flesh, noting it was slick from the precum that dripped down from the tip of Sanji’s cock. Zoro glanced up and the blonde’s heavy-lidded gaze went straight to his groin. 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me…  _ But he felt his pants get tight over his growing erection and in frustration he leaned over so that it rubbed against the other man’s entrance as he shoved two fingers in Sanji’s open and protesting mouth. 

“If they’re going to go inside, you should wet them more.” He thrusted forward and felt warm precum from the blonde’s cock wet the front of his pants. 

“It seems like you’re excited curly brows.”

A trail of spit dangled from his soaked fingers as he removed Sanji's mouth. His crew mate had closed his eyes and now that his mouth wasn’t occupied, he bit at his bottom lip again. Zoro traced once more at the blonde’s hole watching as the other man seemed to give up on stopping him, instead focused on keeping quiet. 

_ How adorable,  _ he thought without mirth, pushing both fingers in slowly. 

“N-not all at once you—” Sanji choked on the rest of his response as Zoro curled his fingers inside him. 

“I can barely move my fingers, you're clenching so tight,” Zoro said lowly feeling the small bit of reason he had evaporated. 

“T-take them out,” Sanji said breathlessly. “It feels weird.”

“I think you mean  _ good _ .” To emphasize his point, he spread his fingers against softening heat. 

“S-stop, if you keep doing that, I—” Zoro pushed his fingers back together and moved his fingers up and down inside the blonde, grazing something hard with every other motion.

“Are you close already?” He slowed his movements and caught Sanji’s feverish gaze, eyes glassy from the tears filling his eyes. 

_ I want to… want to  _ **_what_ ** _?  _ Zoro shook his head to rid himself at the growing feelings inside him as his crew mate tried to hide his face in his arms.  _ You’re getting back at him dummy.  _

The reminder of his vague plan came back and he spread those powerful, long legs wider while increasing the speed of his fingers thrusting in and out. Unlike before, Sanji didn’t try to hold his moans back, his hips thrusting forward so that Zoro’s fingers plunged deeper. 

The muscles around his fingers tightened as he moved faster, watching in fascination as more fluid leaked from Sanji’s erection. “Are you sure you haven’t cum yet? You’re really wet curly brows.”

“S-s-slow down or it’s gonna c-come out!” Even as the blonde protested, his hips betrayed him as they moved in sync. 

“Just let it out,” Zoro cooed as he grazed Sanji’s sweet spot over and over. 

“F-fuck!” The blonde’s back rose off the mattress as cum spurted from his dick, each spray spreading fluids across his chest. With each release Zoro felt Sanji squeeze his fingers like a vise and he tried to pull them out slowly. 

“Stop it before I—” As Zoro finally freed his fingers, clear fluid streamed out of Sanji’s deflating erection, mixing with the cum on his chest. The blonde turned onto his side and scooted away from him, body shaking from the intensity of the orgasm that nearly stole his consciousnesses. 

_ I wanna see that again…  _ Zoro found himself reaching for the other man’s ankle. “Where do you think you’re going; it’s my turn, don’t you think?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💛  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
